Various types of mining and construction machines, such as tractors, bulldozers, backhoes, excavators, motor graders, and mining trucks, commonly use track-type treads to move the machine. The track treads are generally constructed of modular plates made from steel, rubber, or other suitable materials, forming adjacent links joined to form a continuous band or tread. The continuous band of linkages is then driven by two or more wheels to move the machine.
Adjacent tread links are commonly joined to one another with a pivoting connection that allows each plate to pivot with respect to adjacent links. Cylindrical pins are often used to create this pivotal connection between adjacent links. Because machines having track-type treads are often used under rugged conditions, such as on construction sites, mines, and excavations, the links and the retaining system used to secure the pins to the links are subject to wear from abrasions, repeated impact, and other sources. Due to these rough operating conditions, it may become necessary to remove one or more pins connecting adjacent links to allow for repairs while in the field or elsewhere. A pin retention system that can be easily and quickly installed and removed in the field decreases machine downtime and results in higher work efficiency.
An improved, durable pin retention system is needed that increases useful life of the retention system's parts while allowing for easy removal and installation in the field.
The inventors have created this background description to aid the reader and not to indicate that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the principles described in the disclosure can, in some respects and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, the scope of the invention is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any disclosed feature to solve any specific problem noted herein.